Oh God DAMN IT!
by PheasantHolmes
Summary: AU, where Marie (fem! Marco) dances with Tom instead of Star. After that things get a little... complicated. It's my first story, so don't judge me. This will actually have some plot. Or at least I'll try to add some plot. I'm currently rewriting this story. First 3 chapters are already fixed owo
1. Chapter 1

This is the my new version of this chapter. I'll 'fix" other chapters soon, don't worry.

The Blood Moon Ball.

A gala that occurs every 667 years. It's said that if you dance with someone under the blood moon light, your souls will be bounded together for eternity.

That was the exact reason why Tom, prince of the Underworld, wanted to attend to this event with princess Star Butterfly (also his ex-girlfriend). He knew, that only Star was worthy of his attention.

So far, everything went perfectly. Blonde looked like she was having fun, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Tom gave a signal to DJ, it was a perfect moment for a slow dance.

~"How can you see into my eyes like open doors"~

"Wait a minute. That's not the song I picked! Wait here Starship, I'll go correct that guy" before she could open her mouth, purple demon was already five feet away.

Tom was walking towards the DJ, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

It was a girl.

"Sorry" she quickly mumbled and walked away.

Tom stared at her for a second. She didn't appear to be a demon.

She had dark, brown skin and even darker, short hair. The girl was dressed in a long, black dress with some red patterns. Her left leg was visible, and it made Tom look away in embarrassment.

"Star, where are you?" Tom's ears jerked as he looked at the girl again. He noticed that she was wearing a skull mask.

"Who are you?" whispered Tom to himself.

"Star, we have to get out of here!" she shouted again. It made demon prince angry. That girl wanted to take HIS girlfriend away from him!

He quickly walked to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, skull-girl" growled Tom as brunette's pupils became smaller "Why are you looking for my date?"

Suddenly her expression changed from shocked to furious as she broke out of his grasp.

"Damn it Tom, I know you're planning something! Star broke up with you, so give up!" Tom was confused by her words.

"Wait do I know you?" before she could react, both teenagers were blinded by a red light.

Tom's eyes widened as he realized what's going on.

"The Moon chose the lucky couple! Now, to fulfill prophecy, they have to dance in it's light!"

Demon prince face-palmed and looked at the girl. She looked very confused, as if she didn't know what that meant. Tom grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Forgive me, but we have to do this. Tradition is a tradition." he put her right hand on his elbow and placed his left hand on her waist " One quick dance and I'll leave you alone."

Girl blushed a bit and nodded, not saying anything.

Suddenly music changed. Instead of some sappy, slow song, the band was playing something in a rhythm of Earth's tango. Tom noticed that the girl relaxed, and they started dancing.

Everyone in the room was looking at them. It seemed like the pair knew exactly how to move.

After few minutes, a girlish screech echoed in the ballroom.

Both teenagers looked at the source of the sound.

Star Butterfly was looking at them with sparkles in her eyes and a huge grin on her face.

Tom stopped in shock. His sudden action made the girl trip and she fell on her back.

And then her mask fell off.

Tom and Star gasped.

"Marie...?" asked Star with confusion in her voice.

"Ehehe..." Marie let out a nervous laugh and before Tom could react, she grabbed Star's hand and ran to the nearest carriage.

When girls finally reached Star's balcony, Marie let out a huge sigh. Her plan to 'save' Star didn't include dancing with her ex-boyfriend.

"So" blonde's tone made brunette shiver "when did you guys started dating?"

"What?" asked Marie in low voice, as if she was offended by that question.

"Oh, come on. The way you looked at each other... You're made for each other! Aaaaaand you're now bounded for eternity so-"

"We're what?! Star please tell me that this whole, moonlight-thing was a joke." Marie grabbed Star's arms and shook her a little.

"Um" blonde tried not to look at Marie's face "it... wasn't a joke."

Brunette stared at her friend blankly. After few seconds she let go of her friend.

"Oh God DAMN IT!


	2. Chapter 2

"Thomas? I don't want to disturb you, but you've been standing here for an hour now. The Ball has already ended" Tom's life coach Brian,was a good coach. he knew how to take care of his pupils. With Tom however... it was a bit complicated.

"Come on Tom. It's almost time for our evening session." this time Brian reached towards the teenager and touched his arm.

Tom flinched and slowly look at Brian.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked. At least I didn't attack anyone, right?"

The coach was surprised. He thought Tom would be angry because of his dance with that human girl that chopped his hand off earlier. Instead he seemed... calm?

"That's right Thomas. Come with me now, I want to talk to you about something different today" Tom nodded and Brian went towards the exit.

Before leaving the ballroom, Tom leaned down and picked up the skull-mask that Marie left behind. He focused his gaze on it, and after few seconds it caught on fire.

Demon prince dropped the mask, that quickly became ash.

"Thanks for nothing _Marie_ " snarled Tom and exited the room.

"Ugh, I'm TIRED!" immediately after entering his room, Tom threw himself at his bed "Tired and MAD!"

After that statement his pillow caught on fire.

"No no no no" demon got off his bed, pulled fire extinguished from under it and quickly put out the fire.

"Why are you like this Tom?" he asked himself, this time carefully sitting on his bed.

' _This is bad_ ' thought the prince as he reached towards his other pillow ' _there's no way I can get Star to like me again now... especially after dancing with that,_ _ **Marie**_ ' Tom squeezed his pillow harder and gritted his teeth ' _Should I be in love with her now? How does it work... Our souls are bounded, but does it mean that I can't chose who I want to be with? Not to mention, I hate that girl! Or do I? I don't know anymore!'_ boy hid his face in his hands and sighed.

"Stupid ball... Stupid moon..."

Suddenly he felt something climbing on his lap.

Tom uncovered his eyes and saw his pet bunny, Marshmallow. He smiled and hugged them tightly.

"What should I do Marshmallow... I don't know exactly how the Blood Moon works, but I've seen what it does to people "demon closed his eyes and sighed" They usually get married few days after. Ugh, I DON'T WANT to marry that foolish, human girl!"

Bunny started moving and got out of Tom's grasp. They got off the bed and hopped towards Tom's mirror.

"...you think I should call someone?" Marshmallow pointed the picture of Star that Tom his behind his clock.

"You mean Star? That's... actually a good idea"

Demon prince combed his hair and walked to his mirror.

"Here it goes" whispered Tom with nervousness in his voice " Call Star."

She picked up after a few signal. Blonde was wearing a blue pajama and her eyes were covered with sleeping mask.

"Whoever you are, it's 2 AM and you just woke me up. I hope you you had a good reason for that."

"Actually" after hearing Tom's voice girl took of her mask "I think that you're the only person that can help me now"

Star gave him a sad look.

"Well, I expected your call" she sighed and rubbed her eyes "I told Marie that you're now bounded for eternity... I tried to do it in a funny way, but... she was still shocked."

"Well, I was shocked as well-"

"Let me finish my thought _boi_ " that was the first time Star interrupted Tom "I... I think that you're not a good boyfriend material yet."

A uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"...what I mean, is that you have to be 100% sure that you can control your anger, before starting a serious relationship. And I don't think Marie should be your girlfriend either."

Tom clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Was it jealousy he heard? He decided to ignore that for now.

"I know that you're right. I made a huge progress, but there's still a long road ahead of me. Anyway, you think I want to be her boyfriend? I don't even know her last name-"

"It's Diaz"

"Ok now I know. The point is, I don't like her... I think? Ugh. This Blood Moon's light messed me up" demon looked the princess in the eye "Help me Starship."

Blonde blinked. Several times actually.

And then she smiled.

"That's, _well_ , great! To be true, I think I've read somewhere that the pair bounded by moon's light can have a platonic relationship. You know, no kisses, just friendship."

For the first time in last few hours, Tom smiled.

"So... we can _just_ be friends?"

"Yes my dude. In fact, you have to be at least friends."

"What do you mean by 'have to'?And what if we're not?"

"Well, the book mentioned something about terrible curse and endless suffering... I wouldn't risk that if I were you."

"Got it." Tom smiled one more time. Maybe he still had a chance with Star "Thanks honey."

"Riiiiight... don't call me that. I'll talk to Marie in the morning. I'll explain everything to her and... maybe I'll give her your number. I really don't want her to be cursed."

"Got it sweetheart." blonde yawned again and hellish prince got a little concerned "Anyway, thanks. You should get some more sleep. Actually, I'm kinda tired too."

"Man, you're right." Star rubbed her eyes "Goodnight Tom, I'll text you results later."

"Kk. Goodnight Starship"

Demon prince ended the call. Honesty, things turned out better than he expected. The only thing he had to do now, was befriending Marie.

That shouldn't be **_THAT_** hard, right?


	3. Chapter 3

When Marie opened her eyes everything was pitch black.

She ignored it and proceeded to turn on the lights.

She couldn't reach the switch so she leaned a little more. Of course, it made her fell off the bed.

The teenager didn't hit the floor. She kept falling and falling, surrounded by darkness. The only sound he heard was her own scream. She then noticed, that she was falling towards some kind of light. As she was getting closer the light started becoming brighter. When it blinded her completely the girl covered her eyes with her hands and prepared herself for an impact.

However the impact never came.

Marie opened her eyes, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

She was in someone's bedroom. It was a huge, nicely decorated room with burgundy colored walls. After noticing a king sized bed in the middle, Marie deduced that it was a room of a couple. it also had it's own balcony.

The girl stepped out on the balcony, ready to see where she was. She didn't expect the area to be...

' _Underworld...?_ ' that thought made her nervous. Marie visited this place only once but recognized it immediately. Looking down, she saw a beautiful garden filled with roses and a enormous fountain.

She then realized how high she was. Latina looked at the building she was in, and realized it was a castle. it was made out of black and burgundy stone in a style, that Marie could compare to Earth's gothic style.

 _'but what is a castle doing in the underworld? Unless...'_

"Hi honey! What are you doing so early?" girl turned around and saw no other then the demon prince himself.

"Tom, what the hell? Why am I here?" her voice was shaky. She tried to calm herself, but hearing Tom saying 'honey' made her even more scared than before.

"What do you mean Marie? We're in our castle and-"

" **Our** castle? Tom seriously, what the _fuck_?! I don't care about this bound we're supposed to have now, you can't just kidnap people!"

"Sweetie what are you talking about? We've been living together for months" Tom grabbed Marie's hands in order to calm her down. Girl flinched and oushed the prince away.

"Don't touch me" Marie said it slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

"...did you just **PUSHED ME**?!" screamed the prince in a demonic voice. The girl quickly realized her mistake.

"No wait, I didn't mean to push you, I was just-" suddenly they were surrounded by fire. Tom grabbed her throat and squeezed it painfully.

" **NOBODY PUSHES ME**!" Marie coughed as the demon's claws started bruising her skin "well if you can't be **mine** , you can as well **die** "

His grip tightened even more and Marie started losing consciousness.

"Tom..."

Marie woke up covered in sweat. She took a few shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself.

 _'Well of course it was just a dream'_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

Howdy my dear readers! Chapter 4 is… well it's the longest chapter for now (or at least I think so). I spend a lot of time, writing it, creating some future plot and… my brain is so tired.

This story started as a one-shot. I've never wanted to write a longer story, but I guess my destiny requires different decisions. If you thought that first chapter wasn't good, you have a reason to think like that now.

Ok, back to story. I spend WHOLE day writing this chapter. I hope you'll like it .

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 _\- WAKE UP!_

 _\- NOOOOOOO! – my scream was louder than I've expected._

 _Wait,_ _wake up? That was just a dream?_

Oh God DAMN IT!

Chapter 4

STILL MARIE'S POV

-God that was freaking scary – before I left the bed I felt someone grab my arm.

\- MARIE! We have to go to school! And I have surprise for you!- Star pulled me to bathroom and threw me into bathtub.

\- What are you…- water that hit my head was cold as hell- DAMN IT STAR!

\- You're awake now? Good. Now clean yourself and wear something nice. Today's a great day!- she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

\- What does she mean by great day – I whispered to myself and got out of the bathtub.

TIMESKIP

-That's exactly what I needed. Nothing fells better than a morning bath – I started to dry my hair with a towel and walked to the mirror.

I quickly dressed in my skinny black jeans and put on my favourite red hoodie (of course I also put on a white sleeveless top).

I am lucky that my hair isn't long. I prefer boyish, short hair than some wavy mess. One of it's benefits is that it takes really short time to brush it.

\- MARIE! I'm making breakfast!- Star and breakfast? But they don't match.

\- I'm coming! – I put wet towel in drier and walked out of the bathroom.

Well, maybe not walked out but I decisiyely tried. Bathroom entrance was blocked by… nachos?

-Star?- I heard a loud crash, that came from the kitchen- is everything alright?

-Yeah, everything's just fine! _NACHOS BLAST_!

Oh. Magic in the kitchen always means trouble.

-Star don't do anything stupid!- I left through the bathroom's window and carefully, not to fall into cactuses again, I slipped down the gutter.

Perfect landing? Check.

- ** _Crack_** **!-** sound of crushing nachos really hurt me. How could anyone waste nachos and…why is whole backyard covered in nachos?!

\- What the hell are you doing Star?- I shouted while entering the house.

-No Marie! It supposed to be a surprise!

I entered the kitchen and saw… well. My house was a disaster. Every kitchen robot was broke, every plate was smashed.

Except for the one Star was holding.

On that plate were… whoah, what a surprise. Nachos. They were covered in melted cheese and ketchup.

\- Howdy! Your parents weren't here (I have no idea why), so I made us a breakfast!

I approached to Star and look at her hair. There were at least a hundred of nachos there.

\- I appreciate it, but why? You could just call me here, and we could avoid this… destruction.

\- I know Marie but… Your always so nice and helpful (not mentioning seducing my ex boyfriend) and I just wanted to thank you – she forced herself not to look me in the eyes.

I smiled and put some nachos in my mouth.

\- Mmm! These are delicious!- lie, these were awful. I swallowed them while trying not to puke.- You made them with your wand, didn't you?

-Nooooo… yeah. But they're tasty, right? – yuk. I didn't joke about puking.

\- _Delicious._ You should put them in our lunch box.

\- YEAH!- I saw her taking out her wand – let me clean this up. _CLEANING FLYING SERVICE!_ – her wand glowed and suddenly kitchen was covered in… I didn't know how to describe it.

They looked like someone glued a pair of fairy wings to a rainbow colored baseball ball. And they had… _horse faces._

In few seconds all nachos disappeared and swarm flew out through the window. Now everything was shiny.

-Ok, let's go!-Star grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house.

-What's the rush girl? – heard cars crushing while we crossed the street- that's unsafe!

-What time is it?- did she just ignore me?

\- It's 9:45, why are you asking?

-We can slow down. We still have 15 minutes – she finally let go of my arm.

-15 minutes to what? Our first lesson begins at 10:30.

-You'll see!

TINY TIMESKIP

After 5 minutes we were finally in front of our school. Star looked around, like she was looking for someone. I also decided to look around, 'cause… why not?

There was no one except us and…

\- Hey Marie- I looked at school's entrance and saw my childhood crush, Jack Lynn Thomas.

Wait, why 'childhood'? I still like him, right? Ugh, damn you hormones.

Jack was holding his skateboard and waving in my direction, so I've decided to left Star for a second and approached him.

…

Is it possible to have 2 crushes at once?

I'm a dork. Wait, wrong word. I'm… young. Yeah young.

\- Heey Jack-ok, cool girl attitude. Now I just have to play it cool… why is his necklace glowing?

\- What happened to your pendant?

\- Nothing, it was always like that- he looked into my eyes and grabbed my hands- but enough about me! What about you?

-Emm…- why is he like that?- you're ok?

\- Yes, I am. I just want to know more about you. Did you meet anyone _special_ lately?- his grip tightened so I started struggling a little.

\- No offence Jack, I really like you, but could you let go?

He looked at me with blank expression. After what seemed like eternity he let go and started laughing.

\- Hahaha! You should have seen your face, it was hilarious!

… That wasn't a good joke. Something's odd. I now Jack since kindergarten and he never acted like this.

\- Anyway babe, gotta go fast!- before I reacted he was already 10 meters away, riding his skateboard.

-Strange- I whispered to myself, but Star's voice stopped my deduction process.

\- Maariee, your surprise arrived!- oh yeah, I almost forgot.

-Finally I was curious – Star's surprises are always nice. Usually they're just hugs, but sometimes they're breathtaking trips to another dimention- so what is…- oh.

Is it normal for teenage girls to think about boys so much?

I was never really interested in boys, well maybe except Jack, but he was my crush since kindergarten.

And now my other, newest crush was standing in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back?**

No one said anything.

Not even Star.

After what seemed like a eternity Tom coughed, which made Marie look directly at his face.

"Well, I hope you didn't forget me. I'm Tom, you know, Star's ex-boyfriend, the guy you danced with at yesterday's ball… " demon's hand went to his collar and he loosened his tie a little. That's when Marie noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo.

"How could I forgot you? Your face is not a face I would forget" said brunette before she could stop herself.

" _Great, now both of us are blushing"_ she thought and gave Star a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, right" said blonde after blinking a few times and turned her head towards Tom "Marie doesn't have to go to school today, I've already spoke to her parents. You can take her somewhere, you have their approval."

"T-that's great, thank you Star. Shall we go then? Tom offered Marie his hand while giving her a shy smile.

Brunette looked one more time at her blonde friend and sighed. She accepted Tom's arm and gave him a toothy grin.

"There's a nice Coffee shop nearby. We could go there" Marie started walking and tried to ignore Star's high pitched screams behind them "Do you drink coffee?"

"Hmm… I don't know what it is, but I'm almost 100% sure I'll like it."

"That's rad Tom. We'll have a wonderful coffee talk… There are some questions that I'd like to ask you"

"Really? Then I'll try to answer them correctly. When I saw you yesterday everything happened so fast. I'm still really confused."

"Same here mate" after that sentence they continued walking in silence. It wasn't however an uncomfortable silence. Tom has never felt more comfortable in his entire existence.

Warmth of Marie's body was really pleasant. Though it was still really surprising that a mere human's skin was warmer than his, demon's flesh.

He imagined how good would it feel to hug Marie and smiled.

Tom really hoped that he won't mess things up this time.

 **AN: Well, that was quick. I was on a really long break. Forgive me for not updating sooner. My holidays have already begun and I think I'll update soon (no promises though).**

 **Sorry for mistakes ;;;;)**


	6. IMPORTANT UPD8

IMPORTANT UPD8  
Ok, so.

I kinda... forgot about this fanfiction.

Yes, forgive me but I was consumed by memes and school. Stuff like that happens./p  
Anyways, I've read this story today and... I'm so ashamed of myself. It's so badly written. So many mistakes. Not to mention characters being OCC.  
I've decided to fix my mistakes. I'm going to rewrite this whole story and (hopefully) make it better.  
So yeah, sorry for the w8  
You won't be disappointed.

(also why the hell is this story so popular)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Ok, I've fixed the first 2 chapters.

Actually I had some trouble with the 2nd chapter. I've decided that Tom and Marie should be against Blood Moon's decision for now. This seems logical to me, so...

...

Yeah.

Tell me what you think about my 'fixed' chapters.


End file.
